One Way Window
by Firestorm-244
Summary: A certain Summoner's fed up with the one he loves. (Non cannon) Mild cursing. A/?


Ascot lay awake in bed. He reflected on life and thought deeply on how he had been treated by his so, called lover. He couldn't remove the pain he felt pressing down on his chest and he couldn't grasp why he'd been treated so coldly, as if he were an enemy, an arch nemesis. He stared blankly up at his ceiling and wondered and mustered answers and dismissed them being that they were not in his favor.  
  
He desperately wanted to confront his beloved and ask "why?" A million why's actually. Why he couldn't be near when he wanted to? Why he had to stay away, so far away when everyone else was around. Why he couldn't say a word to anyone about their relationship. Why they had to act like they were nothing to each other? Why he had to hide and feel like he should be ashamed, and why he had to be punished like this. Then there was that part of him that was too afraid to ask. Afraid of the answer to all those whys, afraid that in reality he was nothing to his love, or worse than nothing, a mere toy.  
  
He heard the expected knock at his door, but rather than walk over, open the door and welcome their secret late night rendezvous-as he usually did- he simply closed his eyes and hoped the knocking would go away. He couldn't do anything tonight. He didn't want to do anything tonight. He just wanted time to himself. Time to think and organize his thoughts.  
  
The knocking did go away, but to his dismay, his door slowly creaked open and he heard the gentle whisper of his name by that sweet voice.  
  
He swallowed and suddenly wished he could hide from, ironically the only person he didn't have to hide from.  
  
"Ascot?" The voice called again, entering the room. "Are you alright?"  
  
The Summoner rolled over, away from his love, shutting his eyes tightly to keep from crying. "I-I'm not well." His voice cracked and he mentally kicked himself for inadvertently letting on his pain. He wasn't ready to address this now.  
  
He felt a hand press gently down on his shoulder and pull back slowly, rolling him over onto his back. He was thankful that the only light in the room came from his now half open door, which still kept his features from being seen.  
  
"I thought Cephirians were immune to illness," the voice whispered and Ascot felt the warn hand against his forehead. He grabbed at the hand and began to push away. He stopped however when he felt his fingers being intertwined his lover. "Don't be like that." The voice softly ordered and he wanted to forget the pain dealt to him. He wanted to embrace his love whether his feelings were returned or not.  
  
He felt cool lips press against his own, a probe of his mouth, and suddenly, all he wanted to remember was this moment, the moment he'd experienced many times before, where time froze for them and nothing mattered but them.  
  
Then he ruined it. They're eternity was shattered when he uttered the word he'd been fighting so desperately not to say. "Why?"  
  
He felt his partner tense up. When nothing was said. Ascot continued, "I'm tired hiding. I'm tired of hiding what I am-what we are."  
  
"We're not hiding who we are."  
  
"You're right. We're not, you are," he whispered.  
  
"Ascot."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I-I just, we can't. It's not time-"  
  
That was it. "It's not time yet. It's not time yet! That's all you ever fucking say!" He sat up and pushed his beloved off of him. "When will it be time?!"  
  
"K-Keep your voice down. Someone might hear."  
  
"Why? Are you ashamed of me?"  
  
"I'm just not ready to tell them-"  
  
"What? That you've been screwing another man?" He spat.  
  
His lover was silent. "I'm tired of being treated like shit. I don't deserve this!" He took a moment and tried to calm himself. The tears had long-since been streaming down his face and he chocked a sob before he continued. "Stop hiding us. You at least owe me that much. If you have any love for me, you'll do that."  
  
Trembling fists of anger tightly clutched the material of Ascot's clothing pulling him so they were face to face. "If I have any love for you? How can you even ask that?"  
  
Ascot roughly pushed back. "Think about that for a moment Zazu, then tell me! With the way you act in front of them, one wouldn't think love had anything to do with us!"  
  
"I-I-"  
  
"What?!" Ascot questioned.  
  
"I'm. I'm, sorry."  
  
"That's all you have to say?" All emotion suddenly drained from his voice. "That's all you have to say to me." He closed his eyes. "Get out."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I can't stand to look at you right now," he coldly stated.  
  
"Ascot wait let's talk this out."  
  
"Get out Zazu, or I'll make you get out."  
  
Without another word the young man backed away from the Summoner. He said nothing and walked out. The door slammed shut and suddenly Ascot realized what he'd just done. His knees buckled and he fought to stay standing. The tears were back and he headed off after his lover. Hating himself for the damage he'd done, he hoped against hope that he wasn't too late. Hoping that he wouldn't lose the second person he'd ever loved.  
  
Authors Notes: Bet you weren't expecting that were you: Ascot, Zazu. The pairing idea for the pairing originally came from a drawing of the two of them I did a while back. Interestingly enough, I was inspired to write this while thinking about Slayers and Yu-Gi-Oh! Bazaar neh? -_- For anyone who liked this fic, sorry but I'm not continuing. This is strictly a one shot stand-alone. Gomen ne. 


End file.
